Patent Document 1 discloses a granular herbicidal composition comprising flazasulfuron or its salt, a stabilizer and a carrier. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising a sulfonylurea compound or its salt and an alkoxylated glyceride. However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 failed to specifically disclose a specific combination of compound A and compound B and synergistic effects obtainable when they are combined.